The Date
by rizon72
Summary: Eila's set up a perfect evening with Sanya. Will it go as planned?


**The Date**

by rizon72

Eila felt elated. She worked hard to set up this day, and would not let anything spoil it. Getting the jeep, arranging the days off, it all led to this moment, it was time to leave. She stood, nervous, while waiting for Sanya to come down.

Looking up she spotted the Orussina witch heading down to the jeep. To Eila, no one looked as beautiful. Eila helped Sanya into the jeep, then skipped around to the driver's side and headed into town. Lynette mentioned a great place to eat, and headed there first.

"Are you okay, the wind's not bothering you?" Eila asked, driving down the road towards town.

"No, its fine," Sanya replied. "The commander really said it was okay?"

"Yep, it's all fine, and I wanted to treat you to a dinner," Eila said.

She hoped to have a nice dinner, and perhaps, see some sights afterwards. After a comfortable drive into town she found a parking spot. Helping Sanya out of the jeep, they walked towards the restaurant hand in hand. Eila felt wonderful at the relaxed way Sanya held her hand.

Inside the restaurant was nice, and were seated by a polite waiter, given menus and ordered their drinks.

"This is nice Eila," Sanya said, looking around.

"Yeah," Eila said, reminding herself to thank Lynette for the recommendation. "Its nice to get away from everything."

"Yeah, it's relaxing," Sanya said.

Eila allowed Sanya to either be quiet or talk about whatever she wanted. Listening to her voice made her heart skip a beat, but then again, most things about Sanya did that. She listened as Sanya spoke about her parents, and how her father was talented in music.

"You are as well you know," Eila said. "You have a beautiful voice."

She watched Sanya blush at the comment, shyly ducking her head. They ate their food as Eila told a story about her friend Nikka and the things that happened to her. Sanya laughed at the stories.

"I hope to meet your friends," Sanya said.

"I do to, they'll like you," Eila said, privately thinking they better not like Sanya too much. The shy witch was someone who others might like as well, and Eila wanted no competition with Sanya's affection.

Their meal finished, they stood and headed out. They walked down to the beach area, holding hands, comfortable in each other's presence. Eila felt Sanya lean in to her, and put an arm around her. She looked up at the sky, noticing dark clouds which threatened to ruin her evening.

"Excuse me," a voice said, catching her off guard, as a young man walked up to her. "Are you, I mean you have to be, you look like her, and have on a Soumus uniform."

Eila looked on annoyed at the man, who had approached.

"You're the Diamond Ace, and you, oh wow, the White Lily of Stalingrado," the young man stated.

Eila recognized the names, she was referred to by others as the Diamond Ace, and Sanya the White Lily. The name fit Sanya, she was pretty as a flower, but this buy was looking at her girlfriend too much.

"Can I have your autographs, I have your cards," he said, excitedly, fumbling around for a pen. "I know I have a pen here."

The man's excitement had focused attention of others nearby on them. Now a few more made their way over, chatting with excitement. In minutes there were a dozen people around them, many asking questions, some wanting their autographs. Eila had not counted on this. She felt Sanya's uneasiness of the crowd and finally took control.

"Hold it!" she said, standing in front of Sanya, who placed her hands on Eila's back. The action caused Eila to feel so much larger than she was. "Sanya isn't used to so much attention, please give her some room," Eila said, not stating if they didn't she would knock them out.

It took about fifteen minutes but they finally signed a few autographs, and managed to escape the crowd and stroll down the beach. That was when nature decided to interrupt Eila's plan. In seconds the sky opened up and the rain came pouring down.

"This way," Eila said, pulling Sanya along towards a building she could see. Stepping inside, drenched, they shook water from her arms. A useless gesture as her clothes were soaked. She could not even see the beach anymore only a couple hundred feet away. Turning to look around, she noticed they had entered a hotel, and a nice one at that.

They made their way over to the desk, where the clerk patiently waited.

"Do you have a phone?" Eila asked, wondering if they could even get back to the base. She had parked the jeep pretty far away from where they were.

"Sure, here you go," he said, placing the phone on the desk and walked away to do some paperwork, giving her privacy for the call.

Eila dialed the base waiting for Minna to pick up.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke," she heard Minna say.

"Commander, it's Eila," she said.

"Eila, where are you?" Minna asked. "A storm had come up, looks like a bad one, probably last most of the night."

"Um, yeah," Eila said, looking outside the window, seeing and hearing the rain pound the roof. "We're at the beach, actually we made inside some hotel."

"Oh good, go ahead and stay there the night, don't risk trying to drive back. The Neuroi are not supposed to attack for another six days," Minna said. "You're off till tomorrow evening anyways, enjoy your evening."

Minna hung up before Eila could say anything else. Hanging up the phone she watched the clerk come back.

"Do you require anything else?" he asked.

"Do you have any rooms?" Eila asked, looking over at Sanya, who now was shivering from the cold clothes.

"One left," he said.

"We'll take it," Eila said.

"Okay, it's a bit more expensive, and larger, as its our honeymoon suite," the clerk said.

Eila shrugged, pulled out a few bills and got the room key, as the clerk rang for a bellhop to show them to the room. They walked over the elevator, where the elevator operator pushed the button for their floor.

Eila watched the bellhop open the door to the room allowing them inside. She was surprised at the large room. It had one large bed, and a bathroom off to the side, including several heaters, which the bellhop turned on to warm up the chilly room.

"Thank you," Eila said, putting a coin in the young man's hand, who gave it back to her.

"No, thank you, you're fighting for us, my treat," he said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"We should get out of these wet clothes," Eila said, seeing Sanya shiver again.

They shed their clothes, putting them up to dry, as Sanya started the bath water. Eila tried not to look, but kept sneaking glances towards her friend. It felt silly considering they showered, bathed, dressed and even slept together. She put it down to the atmosphere as the tub filled up.

"Um, well, I'll, you see, um, you take the first bath," Eila said to Sanya starting to walk out of the bathroom. She stopped as Sanya grabbed her hand.

"Eila, there's room for us both," Sanya said. The bathtub was indeed large enough for them both to sit comfortably. Eila looked at the tub then back to Sanya before relenting.

She settled in the tub, allowing Sanya to sit in front of her before relaxing back to lean against Eila's chest. It felt wonderful, sitting here quietly with the prettiest girl around in her arms. Yep, this was heaven.

"This evening was nice Eila," Sanya said, after sitting in the tub for several minutes. The statement surprised Eila.

"R-Really?" she asked. She wanted a romantic evening and thought it was ruined by the rain.

"Yep, I think so," Sanya said.

To Eila, that was all that matter. If Sanya enjoyed it, then all her work paid off.

"We're going to be raisins if we stay in the water any longer," Eila finally said. Reluctantly getting out. She checked her clothes after drying off and wrapped a towel around her, as Sanya did the same.

"Still wet?" Sanya asked.

"Yeah," Eila said, suddenly realizing a problem. If their clothes were wet, they wouldn't be wearing them to bed. The thought of sleeping with a nude Sanya warmed her up more than the bath had.

"Still raining," Sanya said, as a low rumble of thunder seemed to vibrate the floor.

"I'm glad you're not out in that," Eila said.

"I fly over it, usually not that bad," Sanya said, as she yawned.

"Let's get some sleep," Eila said, looking at the bed, then at Sanya, she seemed to smile.

"Its like we're newlyweds," Sanya said softly.

Eila felt sure her face flushed as a flash of lightning was accompanied by the power going out. Looking out the window she noticed most of the town had gone dark. She could see a few flashes of lightning as Sanya walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

Finally after several minutes they headed towards the bed. Eila took off the towel, grateful for the dark room, and slipped under the covers. She felt Sanya, climb into the bed as well before rolling onto her side. Eila mirrored her movement.

"Thank you for thinking of me so much," Sanya said.

"That's because you mean a lot to me," Eila said, chickening out at the last second on another word, but closed the gap, to touch their foreheads.

"Me too," Sanya said, then surprised Eila with a quick kiss before snuggling into a spot to go to sleep.

Eila laid there stunned for several seconds. She could feel every spot their bodies touched as her heart did flip=flops. She wrapped her arms around Sanya allowing the Orussian witch to fall sleep.

SWSWSW

Yoshika looked up as a jeep splashed thought the puddles on the road up to the base. She recognized Eila driving and Sanya in the passenger seat. Where had they been? The commander said nothing and she turned to Lynne who stood there as well.

"I guess the storm caught then in town," Lynne said.

"It was quite a storm," Yoshika said, looking around the base to see soldiers cleaning up. Several branches had fallen and a few trees.

She watched as Eila and Sanya walked up to the base hand in hand.

"Guess they had a good time," Lucchini said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Yoshika looked back down and realized she was right. They did appear to be in good spirits.

"I hoped Eila liked the restaurant I suggested," Lynne said.

"Oooh, a date, nice one Eila, way to woo your girl," Lucchini stated.

Yoshika looked at them, then back at Eila and Snaya, realizing they did make a very cute couple. She glanced over at Lynne, wondering what it would be like to go on a date with her. Perhaps she could ask sometime in the future.

The End


End file.
